


Krótki film o pożądaniu

by DelCor



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff & Angst
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7496280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelCor/pseuds/DelCor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Witam ;)<br/>To moje pierwsze (opublikowane) ff, więc lekko zjada mnie trema.. Byłabym wdzięczna za każdą sugestię, komentarz, radę. Po kilku głębszych będę gotowa nawet na krytykę ;)<br/>Miłego czytania!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Krótki film o pożądaniu

**Author's Note:**

> Witam ;)  
> To moje pierwsze (opublikowane) ff, więc lekko zjada mnie trema.. Byłabym wdzięczna za każdą sugestię, komentarz, radę. Po kilku głębszych będę gotowa nawet na krytykę ;)  
> Miłego czytania!

Cosima westchnęła ciężko i trzasnęła drzwiami od samochodu. Z nieskrywaną niechęcią spojrzała na budynek, który stał przez nią.  
W ciągu ostatnich czterech miesięcy jej początkowa ekscytacja przerodziła się w znudzenie. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że musiała tu być codziennie, dzień w dzień od szóstej rano do dwudziestej wieczór, a czasami i dłużej, można łatwo zrozumieć tą radykalną zmianę uczuć.  
Jednakże chwilę po wejściu do budynku nikt, kto by na nią spojrzał, nie odniósłby wrażenia, że dziewczyna nie chce tu być.  
Umiała maskować swoje uczucia, w końcu była aktorką.  
\--------------  
Gdy po raz pierwszy przeczytała scenariusz, była zachwycona. Z pozoru był to kolejny film akcji z cyklu ,,jest źle, ale dobro i tak na końcu zwycięży", jednak po głębszym zapoznaniu okazywało się, że ten przypadek był inny. Niebanalne dialogi, ciekawie napisane, charakterystyczne postaci, kilka zaskakujących plot-twistów - to miało zapewnić temu filmowi murowany sukces. Z czasem okazało się, że to nie te elementy miały mu przynieść największy rozgłos i sławę. Tym, na co internauci i krytycy zwracali największą uwagę, było przełamanie konwencji miłości głównego bohatera - klasyczne damsko-męskie love story zostało zastąpione miłością między dwiema kobietami. Sprawiło to, że oczekiwania co do filmu wzrosły; z jednej strony, nie można było tego przedstawić w sposób nachalny, epatujący erotyką, z drugiej zaś trzeba było pokazać to odważnie, bez żadnego wstydu i prób ugłaskania widzów, których taka tematyka z różnych przyczyn odrzuca. Zadanie było ambitne, co również odpowiadało Cosimie.  
Mimo to, jej zniechęcenie wzrastało. Powodem była jej partnerka na planie, a dziewczyna w filmie- Delphine.  
Było coraz gorzej.  
\--------

Początkowo potrafiły się całkiem dobrze dogadać. Nie przyjaźniły się, nic z tych rzeczy- łączyła je zwykła, profesjonalno-serdeczna relacja. I to by wystarczyło, żeby praca przebiegła spokojnie, a ich film odniósł sukces. Jednak po jakimś czasie coś zaczęło się między nimi psuć. Początkowa serdeczność została zastąpiona złośliwymi docinkami, ironicznymi uwagami i krzywymi spojrzeniami. Cosima, pytana przez kolegów z planu o tę nagłą zmianę, potrafiła jedynie wzruszyć ramionami. Sama się zastanawiała jaka jest przyczyna tego stanu rzeczy. Może to rosnąca presja i oczekiwania opinii publicznej wprowadziły taką nerwową atmosferę? Obie były profesjonalistkami, więc wydawało jej się to prawdopodobne. W każdym razie jedno wiedziała na pewno- jej filmowa partnerka była zabójczo piękna. Miała francuską urodę, kręcone blond włosy, tak miękkie i puszyste, że Cosima czasami nazywała ją w myślach ,,spanielkiem"; duże niebieskie oczy, które często błyszczały, gdy się uśmiechała. Była wysoka i szczupła, a jej francuski akcent z pewnością doprowadził niejednego mężczyznę do szaleństwa. Cóż można więcej rzec- była idealna do tej roli. ,,Będą piękną i elektryzującą parą"- z ekscytacją opowiadał reżyser w wywiadach. W filmie z pewnością, jednak w codziennych relacjach było coraz gorzej. Dochodziło nawet do tego, że potrafiły przerwać ujęcie w połowie i zacząć się kłócić, co było kompletnie nie w jej stylu. Jednak mimo usilnych prób nic nie mogła na to poradzić, Delphine była taka... irytująca. Skrajnie irytująca. Czasami doprowadzała ją niemal do białej gorączki, co udało się do tej pory.. Prawdę mówiąc, nikomu się nie udało. Słynęła ze swojego opanowania, które teraz z nieznanych przyczyn wydawało się wyparować.  
Nie zapowiadało się, by dzisiejszy dzień był inny, gdyż to własnie dziś miały kręcić scenę pierwszego pocałunku bohaterek; będzie to najbardziej wyczekiwany moment, co oznaczało, że musi zostać zagrany perfekcyjnie.  
A to zapowiadało kłótnie.  
\------  
Początkowo nie było aż tak źle. Ekscytacja większości ekipy udzieliła się odtwórczyniom głównych ról. Dograły parę poprzednich scen i pełne zapału zaczęły przygotowywać się do (prawdopodobnie) najważniejszej sceny filmu. Wystarczyło jedynie pół godziny, by wybuchła pierwsza awantura.  
\- Do cholery jasnej, ile mam Ci powtarzać, że powinnaś to zrobić bardziej zdecydowanie?! Zachowujesz się, jakbyś nigdy w życiu się nie całowała!  
,,Jeszcze chwila i skopię ten jej kształty tyłek" pomyślała Cosima.  
\- O co ci chodzi?! To jest nasz pierwszy pocałunek, musi być niepewny i delikatny, dopiero badamy teren!- wykrzyknęła w odpowiedzi.  
Policzki jej partnerki nagle zyskały kolejny odcień czerwieni. Jej oczy niebezpiecznie zwęziły się. Spojrzała się na Cosimę wzrokiem, który mógłby ciąć stal. Udawała, że wcale jej to nie rusza, jednak jej żołądek ścisnął się lekko.  
\- Putain! Ja rozumiem lekką nieśmiałość, niepewność, oczywiście że tak, to jest nawet wskazane, ale ty... Ty zachowujesz się jak totalna heteryczka, której w życiu przez myśl nie przeszło pocałowanie kobiety!  
,,Gdybyś tylko wiedziała.." Ta myśl była nagła i zaskakująca, dlatego szybko ją stłumiła.  
\- Mogłabyś z łaski swojej sprecyzować, o co dokładnie ci chodzi? Bo mam wrażenie, że ty chcesz, żebyśmy od razu poszły w ślinę! Przypominam ci, że nie gramy w jakimś tandetnym pornosie, naszym celem nie jest sprawienie, żeby wszystkim facetom na widowni stanął! Chociaż ty z pewnością byś tego chciała!  
Widziała, jakie wrażenie wywołały jej słowa. Wokół nich zapadła głucha cisza, wszyscy byli wpatrzeni w dwie aktorki stojące pośrodku green room'u. Jednak najbardziej zaskoczyła ją reakcja Delphine; wyglądała, jakby została spoliczkowana. Szeroko otworzyła oczy i lekko uchyliła usta; z taką miną stała i patrzyła się na Cosimę, jakby widziała ją po raz pierwszy w życiu. Nagle ciszę przerwało odchrząknięcie i słowa reżysera:  
\- Słuchajcie dziewczyny, może zrobimy sobie małą przerwę, dogadamy szczeg...  
\- Zamknij się!!- wykrzyknęły obie jednocześnie, po czym spojrzały po sobie, zdumione.  
Cóż, z pewnością nie powinny tak się do niego odzywać, jednak obie dawno przekroczyły już cienką linię dzielącą to, co dozwolone a to, co zakazane.  
Spojrzała Dephinie prosto w oczy. Widziała w nich te same emocje, które teraz sama odczuwała- gniew, złość i chęć mordu.  
\- Dobrze, skoro więc tak proste i podstawowe różnice są dla ciebie zbyt trudne do pojęcia, pozwól, że pokażę ci, jak to powinno wyglądać- wycedziła Delphine, po czym w kilku szybkich krokach znalazła się tuż przy Cosimie.  
Jej serce zaczęło walić młotem. Instynktownie zrobiła krok w tył, jednak dalszą ucieczkę uniemożliwiła jej stojąca za nią ściana.  
Delphine była tuż przy niej. Jej oczy zdawały się wwiercać w duszę Cosimy, sprawiając, że ta nieświadomie wstrzymała oddech. Poczuła dotyk jej chłodnej dłoni na swoim policzku, podczas gdy drugą ręką objęła ją w pasie, przyciągając mocno do siebie. Ich usta dzieliły milimetry. Powietrze zdawało się iskrzyć, posyłając małe ładunki prądu wzdłuż jej ciała, wszystkie zaś dziwnym trafem zatrzymywały się w pewnym miejscu między jej nogami.. Nie miała jednak czasu by to dokładniej przemyśleć, gdyż nagle zostala wrzucona w sam środek huraganu. Tak to przynajmniej odczuła. Usta Delphine z zaskakującą siłą i pewnym.. Głodem wczepiły się w jej usta. Kilka chwil zajęło jej odzyskanie władzy nad swoim ciałem na tyle, by móc odpowiedzieć na pocałunek. To przeniosło ich małą grę (,,cholera, czy to jeszcze jest gra?'' przeszło jej przez myśl) na zupełnie nowy poziom. Poczuła, jak iskrzące się do tej pory powietrze wypełniają nagle burze z piorunami. Gryzła, ssała i badała językiem usta i wnętrze ust Delphine. Ich języki zdawały się walczyć o dominację, jednak żadnej z nich nie udawało się zdobyć przewagi. Jej dłonie błądziły po ciele wyższej partnerki, głaszcząc i drapiąc te fragmenty pleców, które udało jej się odsłonić. W odpowiedzi poczuła, jak dłoń Delphine ześlizguje się z jej policzka i zaczyna głaskać i drażnić paznokciami jej szyję. To wywołało kolejną falę czegoś elektryzującego w jej ciele. Nie mogła się powstrzymać-ugryzła dolną wargę Del, co poskutkowało cichym jękiem z jej strony, który zaskoczył je obie. Własnie ten dźwięk sprawił, że powoli odsunęły się od siebie, jednak ich dłonie wciąż były wczepione w ciało naprzeciw. Patrzyły sobie w oczy, szukając odpowiedzi na pytania, które obie sobie teraz zadawały. Co właściwie się wydarzyło? Czy to na pewno wciąż była gra?...  
...Cóż, najwyraźniej dla ekipy nagraniowej tak. Jak przez mgłę usłyszały podekscytowane pytanie reżysera:  
\- Macie to? Nagrywaliście?  
Gdzieś w tle padła odpowiedź, jednak nie była ona ważna. Nie, kiedy miały do siebie tyle pytań, których żadna z nich nie umiała zadać. Nie, kiedy były tak blisko siebie, czując każdym nerwem swoją obecność, zapach, a na ustach wciąż mając ten smak...  
\- Musimy pogadać- wyszeptała Cosima lekko zachrypniętym głosem.  
\- Oh oui, certainement- usłyszała w odpowiedzi.  
\-------------  
Zarządzono półgodzinną przerwę. Z pewnością była ona konieczna; poziom emocji nagromadzonych w jednym pomieszczeniu zdecydowanie przekroczył dozwolone normy.  
Cosima stała, podpierając ścianę, niepewna co teraz zrobić lub powiedzieć. Delphine chwilę temu wymknęła się z pomieszczenia; pewnie potrzebowała chwili, by pozbierać myśli. Cóż, nie tylko jej było to potrzebne. W głowie Cosimy szalała istna wichura. Wszystkie te pytania (,,co się do cholery właśnie wydarzyło?" ,,o co tu chodzi?" ,,czy tylko dla mnie to nie był udawany pocałunek?" ,,gdzie jest ta cholerna Delphine?') pozostawały bez odpowiedzi, dopóki nie porozmawia z przyczyną swojego aktualnego stanu.  
,,No właśnie, tylko gdzie ona poszła?" pomyślała.  
Cóż, jedynym sposobem by się tego dowiedzieć, było rozpoczęcie poszukiwań, to więc uczyniła. Rozglądała się po każdym z pomieszczeń, które mijała; od ogromnego basenu przeznaczonego na sceny bitew morskich po makiety rozpadającego się mostu- nigdzie ani śladu francuskiej piękności. Lekko zrezygnowana, postanowiła pójść do swojego samochodu po skręta- może to pomoże jej wyciszyć na chwilę ten nieustanny szum w głowie.  
Własnie szukała schowanego gdzieś głęboko w schowku jointa, gdy poczuła czyjąś rękę na swoich plecach. Podskoczyła jak oparzona, uderzając głową w sufit, po czym szybko wysunęła się z auta i odwróciła. Przed nią stała (cóż za niespodzianka) Delphine.  
Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Cosima zaczynała mieć jej dosyć, więc odezwała się:  
\- Hej, słuchaj... To, co się wcześniej wydarzyło..  
\- Nic nie mów- przerwała jej Delphine -to moja wina. Nie wiem, co we mnie wstąpiło. Chyba po prostu ostatnio... Ostatnio nie byłam sobą. Wiesz, całe to ciśnienie żeby wszystko zagrać idealnie, żeby wyrobić się z czasem... To mnie dobija, sprawia, że nie do końca panuję nad sobą.  
Na te słowa Cosima poczuła mocne ukłucie zawodu, którego w żaden sposób nie mogła zdusić. Więc dla niej to była zwykła pomyłka? Sposób na rozładowanie emocji, nic więcej?  
Cóż, nie mogła dać po sobie znać, że czuje się rozczarowana.  
\- Nie musisz się tłumaczyć, rozumiem. Sama ostatnio mam problem z opanowaniem, więc.. Rozumiem cię w pełni- odpowiedziała, mrugając porozumiewawczo okiem.  
Po tych słowach znów zapadła cisza. Teraz jednak nie była ona krępująca, raczej pełna wyczekiwania, napięta. Stały naprzeciwko siebie i patrzyły sobie w oczy, jakby pragnąc znaleźć potwierdzenie, że to naprawdę tak ma wyglądać, że po prostu wzruszą ramionami i uznają poprzednie wydarzenia za wypadek przy pracy.  
Tym razem to Delphine przerwała ciszę.  
\- Skoro więc wszystko sobie wyjaśniłyśmy... Może wrócimy na plan? Jest jeszcze parę scen do dogrania.  
Po tych słowach odwróciła się i odeszła w stronę budynku, nie czekając na odpowiedź.  
Uczucie rozczarowania w Cosimie wzrosło. To tyle? Parę pustych słów i już, sprawa załatwiona, można zapomnieć? Po tym, co poczuła w trakcie ich pocałunku?  
,,O nie, moja droga, tak łatwo nie będzie..." pomyślała, po czym ruszyła szybkim krokiem za Delphine. Dogoniła ją, chwyciła za ramię i odwróciła w swoją stronę. Zdążyła jeszcze ujrzeć zaskoczenie na jej twarzy i... 

... I ponownie złączyła ich usta. Tym razem niepewnie, delikatnie musnęła usta drugiej kobiety, jakby pytając o przyzwolenie. Po chwili, zdającej się trwać wieczność, dostała odpowiedź. Poczuła palce Delphine wplatające się w jej dredy. Drugą ręką wyższa kobieta przycisnęła ją bliżej do siebie, po czym zaczęła odpowiadać na pocałunek Cosimy. Początkowe delikatne muśnięcia zastapiły odważniejszymi, lecz wciąż badającymi ruchami, jakby chciały dokładnie zapoznać się ze smakiem i kształtem ust partnerki. Cosima podniosła obie dłonie na wysokość policzków Delphine. Lewą dłonią objęła jej twarz, prawą zaś zjechała na szyję, głaszcząc i pieszcząc kciukiem to wrażliwe miejsce. Reakcja była natychmiastowa; Delphine zamruczała w jej usta. Tym razem jednak nagły dźwięk nie spowodował przerwania pocałunku, wręcz przeciwnie- wywołał on u obu kobiet jeszcze większe pożądanie, które teraz zdawało się je spalać. Ich języki spotkały się, mocno napierając na siebie. Żadna z nich nie chciała ustąpić, przez co przypominało to pojedynek, w którym żadna ze stron nie jest przegraną. Po chwili do języków dołączyły zęby- zaczęły przygryzać swoje wargi, pragnąc w ten sposób chociaż odrobinę wyładować napięcie kumulujące się w ich podbrzuszach. W końcu Cosima przerwała pocałunek w celu zaczerpnięcia oddechu, nie trwało to jednak długo- wystarczyło, że spojrzała w te niebieskie oczy, płonące teraz z pożądania, które spalało również ją, by natychmiast powróciła do przerwanej pieszczoty. Tym razem jednak swoje dłonie przeniosła na biodra Del, po czym wspięła się na palce i złożyła pocałunek na jej szyi. W odpowiedzi usłyszała, jak wyższa kobieta głośno wypuszcza wstrzymane powietrze i odchyla do tyłu głowę, dając jej lepszy dostęp.  
Cosima nie potrzebowała większej zachęty. Już po chwili całowała, lizała i przygryzała delikatną skórę na jej szyi- wyznaczyła językiem linię zza ucha aż po wgłębienie w obojczyku. Delphine w odpowiedzi na jej zabiegi wbijała mocno paznokcie w ramiona i plecy Cosimy, przyciskając ich ciała jeszcze bliżej do siebie, jakby każdy milimetr dzielący ich ciała był nieznośną torturą. Powoli jednak zwalniały, ich ruchy stawały się delikatniejsze i swobodniejsze. Cosima złożyła ostatni pocałunek na tym gorącym, tętniącym miejscu na szyi Delphine, po czym odsunęła się delikatnie. Spojrzała niepewnie w oczy Francuzki, nie będąc pewna, co tam zobaczy. Jednak zachwyt i pragnienie widoczne w jej oczach skutecznie rozwiały wszystkie jej wątpliwości.  
Nie mogła zapanować nad szerokim uśmiechem wykwitającymi na jej ustach.  
\- Cóż... Mam nadzieję, że mi wybaczysz, ale jednak uważam, że to co wcześniej powiedziałaś.. Bullshit, man- odezwała się Cosima, przeciągając głoski w ostatnich wyrazach.  
\- Eh bien, le miel, je pense que vous avez raison. - odpowiedziała z równie szerokim uśmiechem Delphine.  
\----------------  
\- Witam państwa na premierowym pokazie najnowszego filmu...  
W tym momencie Cosima przestała słuchać. Nie interesowały ją szczególnie zapowiedzi i rekomendacje producentów. Bardziej zależało jej na reakcji odbiorców, dlatego też cieszyła się z miejsca, jakie jej zarezerwowano- tuż przy ekranie. Dzięki temu mogła się w każdej chwili odwrócić i obserwować twarze widzów na sali. Tak też własnie uczyniła. Na twarzach publiczności wyczytała przede wszystkim ekscytację- dobry znak. Poza tym było to znudzenie bądź zniecierpliwienie; całkiem zrozumiałe. W końcu przyszli tu na film, nie na przydługie przemowy, prawda?  
Nagle poczuła dotyk na swoim ramieniu. Obróciła się szybko i spojrzała w oczy jej filmowej dziewczyny. ,, Nie tylko filmowej" poprawiła się w myślach. Uśmiechnęła się na jej widok.  
\- Merde, ostatnie czego chciałam, to się spóźnić.. Ale kompletnie nie mogłam znaleźć miejsca. Mam wrażenie, że całe miasto się tutaj zjechało!- wyszeptała półtonem Delphine, siadając na swoim miejscu, które znajdowało się tuż obok miejsca Cosimy. I chyba to cieszyło ją nawet bardziej, niż miejsce przy ekranie.  
\- Ominęła cię ta najnudniejsza część, więc można powiedzieć, że masz szczęście- powiedziała, mrugając porozumiewawczo.  
W tym momencie ich rozmowa została przerwana przez głos producenta.  
\- ... I dlatego własnie ogromnym zaszczytem była dla mnie praca z naszymi zdolnymi aktorkami, Cosimą i Delphine!  
Na te słowa obie wstały i uśmiechnęły się w stronę publiczności, ta zaś odpowiedziała im gromkimi brawami. Kilka osób wymieniło porozumiewawcze spojrzenia.  
,,Oh, proszę, jacy spostrzegawczy.." Pomyślała Cosima, zerkając na swoją prawą dłoń, która była ciasno splątana z dłonią Delphine. Nie planowały tego, tak po prostu.. Wyszło.  
W końcu zaczął się długo wyczekiwany pokaz. W trakcie jego trwania kilka razy odwracała się, by uważnie obserwować reakcję. Były takie, jak się spodziewała- skupienie lub zaskoczenie w trakcie tych odważniejszych scen. ,,Są tak zapatrzeni, że mogłabym wyjść i nikt by na to nie zwrócił uwagi.." Pomyślała.  
Nagle, jakby czytając jej w myślach, Delphine wyszeptała jej do ucha:  
\- Znamy to już na pamięć... Nie masz może ochoty zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza?  
Spojrzała na nią. Oczy Del wyrażały to samo, co zapewne dało się odczytać w jej. Potrzebę.  
\- Chętnie- odpowiedziała krótko.  
Po chwili obie szły w kierunku parkingu, wciąż trzymając się za ręce.


End file.
